Speck by Speck
by mistress of mist
Summary: Sena's hourglass is cracking. Speck by speck,the sand is escaping. He loves her but she had to leave. He loves him but he'll never know. When the sand runs out, all hell will break loose.
1. Chapter 1

Kobayakawa's Pov

**Neon lemon-lime splatter! Orange soda spray! White silk lighting glitter! **

Watching the obscenely bright colors explode with a deafening boom amongst the twinkling sparkles in the inky darkness, I wondered why the four of us were celebrating the Fourth of July.

Not that it was taboo or anything, but….

We live in Japan. It just doesn't make any sense. Why would we celebrate the US's Independence Day in Japan when we are not even Americans? Not that Hiruma made much sense anyway…

I might have mentioned that celebrating the start of a five week vacation from school with fireworks would be cool, but I stupidly forgot how Hiruma blows things up.

Quite literally sometimes.

That's how the four of us, me, Mamori, Monta, and Himura, ended up watching these fireworks from the roof of a blackmailed wealthy man's house. Poor man was shaking, face pale and terrified. I bet Hiruma had plenty of information on him from his little black book.

I noticed that the lawn was getting burned up too. Oh well…. At least the man is rich. He can afford it. I just feel sorry for the plants.

All our other friends already went off to visit their friends and family or off on a "free" vacation that he or she won, strangely enough. I suspected it was the work of that blonde-haired devil sitting next to me. I suspected he was playing matchmaker with Mamori and Monta just so "the f-ing manager would get off [his] case".

I guess the only reason I'm still here is because I'm the one who originally wanted to watch the fireworks.

I'm careful not to make more than a few passing glances at Hiruma. Since he sits so close to me (Yay!), I can pass it as trying to see the fireworks at the far left. Stupid guy just happens to be so observant. Stupid guy happens to be so hot, too. And I'm the stupid guy who happens to like him.

**What irony!** The coward of the team crushes on the devil of the team.

It figures.

My life has always been unlucky and unfortunate, yet I'm blessed with such special people like my football team, Mamori, and Suzuna. And despite the rumors, Suzuna and I are **not** dating. She's like the twin sister I never had. I'm crashing at her place for the rest of the school year and paying rent, of course. I got evicted from my house, that being a story for later.

So yeah…. Getting off-topic here.

Fireworks. Hiruma playing matchmaker. Mamori blushing from holding Monta's hand. Me sitting next to a blonde-haired devil that I secretly adore.

A wistful sigh emits itself from my mouth. My crush will eventually end in sadness. Just because I'm gay and happen to be a star football player does not mean that Hiruma would ever have a fleeting thought about me outside of football and blackmail. -____-'

**Argh!** Stop emo-ing! Enjoy the fireworks and the smell of gunpowder. Hiruma always tries to conceal the smell of gunpowder with the gum he chews.

I'm starting to get drowsy. Yawn~! I can't hear the fireworks anymore. I must have been more tired from my chores than I remember. I pay rent with a small amount of money offset with by doing half of the household chores at Suzuna's house. Unconsciously, I began leaning toward Hiruma's shoulder and inhaling the clean scent of laundry from Hiruma's blue sweater. I like blue sweaters, especially on Hiruma, but I don't remember him ever wearing one before.

I'll just rest my eyes for a moment. My brain was screaming **bad idea**, **bad idea**! Idiot me didn't listen.

I, Kobayakawa Sena, fell asleep against the shoulder of Hiruma Yoichi, blissfully snuggling into that blue sweater while inhaling the soft scent of clean laundry.

* * *

So.. hahahaha... oh man.. this chapter is LONG overdue. My grades suck so bad even though I'm working so hard. Stupid teachers. After finals, my 7 As became 5 Bs and 2 As. Heartache.

But anyways, enjoy this chapter. Things will go much smoother after and faster than the last time. Tell me if you like this version more than the other. My writing style has changed very much after AP English. Sorry. It will be near impossible to convert back to my previous style. PM me if you think this is incredibly stupid and that I should jump off a lake for my horrible... ness. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruma's POV

That fucking chibi…

I went through all this trouble to get fireworks and a nice view ….AND HE FALLS ASLEEP AT THE FINALE!!! On my arm of all places… Fucking chibi must be really tired if sleep overpowered his fear of me going berserk on him. I'll let him rest for now, but I'll just give him a tougher training regimen for the vacation when I wake him up after the fireworks.

I'll know if everyone doesn't follow their regimen with the monitoring devices I planted on all of them. Kekekeke…. Let's check them right now. I took out the tracking handheld in my sweater, and examined the screens one by one.

Fucking manager and fucking monkey are getting pretty cozy over there. She'll finally get off my case, and as an added benefit, that fucking money might grow some brains. He's a good monkey though, otherwise I would not have paired them up, but you'll never hear me admit it. For sure, both of them are goddamn annoying!

Fucking chibi's still soundly sleeping, and thankfully not drooling. Still... he's completely tense. What the hell is he dreaming about? Too bad, he most likely wouldn't remember what he dreamed anyway. No use interrogating him... that and he'll realize that I let him sleep on me. :(

The rest of them are also sleeping, though the fucking brothers are up gambling at a casino. The tricks I taught them are paying off. Note to self, extort a 75% tax on the winnings when they get back.

**BOOM! ** A maraschino cherry red bat claimed the night sky and I abruptly stood up, firing rounds from one of my machine guns. **YA-HA!!!!!**

Thud! Crap. I forgot about fucking chibi.

"Oww..." He rubbed the side of his head as he groggily rose up and finally sat upright on the roof. "I must have fallen asleep..." His voice trailed off as he realized what was fading in the sky. "That... that was the ... never mind, no comment" He seemed amused at my choice of the last firework, and his amusement only grew when he glanced at my sweater, which he did quite a few times during the fireworks.

He thinks he's being discreet and, surprisingly the fucking chibi is being pretty subtle, but I didn't get all the blackmail information in my handbook by luck, you know. The way he glances at me, I'm not what he is thinking. It's a mix of emotions, that much I know, but I don't think have experienced those emotions before, so I can't accurately identify them. Damn. .____.

"Hiruma!" screeched the annoying manager, "Are the fireworks over? Are we going home now?"

"Yeah! MAX! I'm going to break curfew if I don't go home soon. I'm pretty sure you don't want another black eye!" piped the fucking money. Twitch. Twitch. I never knew someone's mom could have such a strong right hook.

The fucking chibi just grins in amusement as I become more and more annoyed. "Shut up! I'm black- ... calling the taxi service, so why don't you two make out while they get here?! I already threat-... told them to pick us up around this time earlier in the day. " Yes, I slipped up on purpose just to piss off the fucking manager.

"Hiruma! Don't blackmail innocent people! And what do you mean make out!?" Ahh... I love revenge. You can see the steam spewing out of her ears, and the monkey, with the face of an Red Delicious apple, quickly inching away like a fat worm spotted by a flock of starving pigeons.

"Are they really innocent when it's the same company that bought out all the cream puffs before you could get one?" I remember that day... everyone ditched practice, even me, because she was just that bitchy.

"Oh... That changes everything." That gleam in her eyes... I wonder what sort of coffin the CEO would prefer.

I dialed the number and told Taxi Corporation in a very mild manner to get the fuck over to [insert address here] before I release the video of the CEO licking posters of cream puffs onto the internet.

That damn chibi is just staring into space, looking very... hmm... wistful.

So for the next ten minutes or so, the chibi and I just waited quietly unlike the fucking manager over there violently discussing with the fucking monkey the various ways to sue Taxi Corporation. Such loud chatter...

"By the way", I added as the four of us walked climbed down to the taxis, "there are only two taxis, so the fucking monkey and I will take one, and chibi and fucking manager will take the other. It's improper for you two to be in the same taxi at night. Who knows what you two would do?"

"Why isn't wrong for Sena and I to be together then? He's a male as well. Also, who are YOU speak of improper, Mr. Devil? "

Behind the other three, Monta was trying to remember how much spare change he had in order to call his insurance agent and mom to give them his final words and important documents.

"You treat him like he's your baby. There's no way you two would do anything, right fucking chibi? Here's your training regimen for the next five weeks since I won't be here to hold practice. Catch, fucking monkey!" I tossed them their training regimens.

"Yeah... It would just feel wrong. Mamori's more like my older overprotective sister. Bye, you guys!" Chibi and the manager climbed into their taxi and drove off into the darkness, while the fucking monkey was strangely fishing spare change out his pockets and counting how much he had before I yanked him inside the taxi.

"Bye! MAX! OW! That hurt!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I don't want another black eye." That took one week too long to recover.

* * *

Anezaki's POV (Aka Mamori)

"It's a good thing that Hiruma didn't go with you, Sena."

"Yeah... I'm surprised that he has not caught on yet. It's a good thing that Mamori is so smart! :D She helped cover everything up. She even took off the tracking devices and stuck them to a random bus with a wad of gum!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Anything for a little brother of mine!"

"Don't you mean baby? XD"

":( ... Do you want to get smacked in the arm?"

"0.0 What happened to Sena's so delicate? Oh~! We must protect him!"

**Smack!**

"Ow... That _hurt_."

"Can that hurt more than muscle monster Shin tackling you?"

"... ... ... No. ___"

"Exactly! :D"

"Oh, hey! Here's Suzuna's house! I'll be going home first. Don't forget about the farewell breakfast tomorrow at IHOP with Saffron and Auntie."

"Of course, I won't. Saffron would kill me if I did! Now go home and pack for the trip to Mei-Lin's!"

I gave him a shove and with a laugh watched him stumble up the steps. Really, Sena's so small, but he does such big things, like crushing on Mr. Devil, becoming the number one running back, or dealing with the loss of his mom.

I hope that everything will be alright in the end. He's already been through so much.

Even if I have to play the overprotective sister again, I'll do it. As embarrassing as it may be .

But first, there's a CEO that I need to tortur... meet.

* * *

Ahhh.. another chapter..

I don't think this one is as well written as the other. It's hard to write Hiruma because I don't use the f word for cursing. I use all the others like crap and shit and damn...

But not the f word..

It's hard to be that extreme, when people laugh hysterically at the idea of you being a gangster. Yes, that happened to me. .

Does anyone want to kill me yet? :D Claire, perhaps? Or some other random reviewer?

I tried to give Sena and Mamori the sibling feeling....

And I've changed the plot a lot more this time... . Stupid plot bunnies keep jumping away!

So yeah! Till next time!


End file.
